Sesshomaru (Love story)
by Kristinkalovesyou
Summary: Melody is put under her mother curse to meet with Sesshomaru. Melody has more power than Naraku but would she will be able to control or will she give up to Naraku's side?
1. Leaving village

In the new moon night, in middle of the night, there was a child born. The child was born with very powerful powers that no one could imagine and could destroy the world. Child power was mixed with her's mothers ,fathers and adding her owns. The child was a female and her mother Yumi called her Melody and she put a curse on her 'When she will turn 18, she will find a man with silver long hair and golden eyes. In time being with him, she will fall in love with him and he with her. He will protect her with his life '. That's was a curse that Yumi put on her own daughter and that was the last words she said to her friend Kafnana. Yumi died after saying her last words. Kafnana was friend of Yumi the priestess, she promised to her that she going to look after Melody for her.  
~18 years past~  
~ Melody POV~  
I was sitting in a hut with my mothers friend, she took care of me when i was still a baby and she took care of really good.  
'Kafnana , you remember today it's my 18th birthday , so what did you get for me this time ?' I asked exited.  
'I'm not telling you, until the sunset goes down and we will really need to talk about something special' Kafnana said kind of sadly.  
'What about ?' I asked wondering.  
'I will tell you when the sunset goes down' Kafnana said smiling now.  
'Okay then I'm off , i will come back home when the sunset goes down' I said running out of the hut.  
'Okay be careful ' Kafnana said shouting out of the hut.  
I ran to my friends meeting place but no one was there. Really in mine 18th birthday and i have no friends to hung around today, they are so selfish. Were they could be. Maybe by the lake , i ran by the lake but no one was there at all too. Maybe their just scared of me because I'm different from them or maybe went to other place. I looked at all the places that i knew, but no one was there too. I headed back home . I looked at the sky and it was beautiful , the clouds were pink, then i realize that's was a sunset , i have to come back on sunset 'Omg , i need to go back quickly'. I run with my demon speed and in 5 sec i was already next to Kafnana's hut. I went in the hut and sat down near to fire.  
'So, you are back home?' Kafnana said  
'Yeah , where is my present?' I asked her with huge smile on.  
'Don't rush it, I need to bring it wait a few minutes' Kafnana said by walking out of the hut. She came back exactly in few minutes. The present looked huge and she was carrying on her back. I tried to guess what is it ? in my mind but i couldn't figure out, so i just gave up.  
'Why it's so big for ?' I asked Kafnana with straight face on.  
Kafnana she took of the present of her back and hand it to me.  
'Open it and see what is it?' Kafnana said with smile.  
I nodded, present was wrapped in some old clothes , so i had to take them off. There was still one left and i could see the sharp ends. I was confused. I straight away took the one only old cloth off and i got shocked by this , there was a sword, daggers and bow with arrows. I was so confused, Why weapons for ? I don't even know how to use them!  
'Well it's hard to say it but i-it...w-was your fathers and mothers weapons, your father gave it to me before he died' Kafnana said sadly.  
'Okay , but how can you carry this, it looks so heavy?' I asked her.  
'Well you see you have to have muscle' Kafnana said smiling and started to show off her muscle's.  
'Haha, you are too funny, well actually you're not ' I said to Kafnana with fake smile.  
'And what did you wanted to talk about something special?' I asked.  
'Well it's going to be shocking but still i have to tell you. When you were born , your mother Yumi put a curse on you that "When you will turn 18 you will find a man with silver long hair and golden eyes. in time being with him , she fall in love with him and he will with her, he promises that he will protects her with his life". That's was your mothers last words. Your mother was a priestess and you father was one of the Four Earth God. You were born with those powers, mix with your mothers,fathers and your owns. You have them but you don't know how to used them still , I think your father was a demon and mother was a human and that's means your are half human , half demon' Kafnana said .  
My tears were running down my face hardly.  
'You should told me sooner not now when I'm eighteen and that's why people hates me because I'm a half demon and half demon' i shouted at Kafnana.  
'I hate you ' I said to Kafnana and shouted at her.  
'If you run away from this village , you will not be able to come back because of the barrier around this village, the barrier will reject you and you will get badly injured!' Kafnana said crying.  
'You should told this too sooner . i will run away anyway , i don't care if i can't come back and i will never will, i hate you , hate you' I said to Kafnana,crying , running out of the hut.  
'I'm sorry ' Kafnana said trying to catch me but I was too fast for her.  
I ran throw villager's huts and I got out of the village. I stopped for a while. I turned around to see the village , i could see all the village from that spot where i was standing. I still kept running and ran throw some strange light. I didn't looked back. I was only running and running with out a stopping with my weapons on my back. But when I was running I got bumped into tree near to that barrier .  
'Ouch, it's hurts , damn that tree'. I walked up to that strange light. The light was all around the village. I wipe my tears off and I touched the barrier that Kafnana told me, when I touched it, it rejected me, i got hurt little in my stomach the pain in my stomach was like a tickle. Kafnana was right that the barrier will reject me. I will try to go throw barrier once and if it's going to reject me, I will go and find the person to teach me how to use these weapons. I went few steps away from it and started to throw the sword ,daggers and i shoot the arrow , but it didn't have any effect. Then i run back far away and I started to run with my demon speed to barrier but it rejected me , the barrier rejected me and throw-ed me far away that I hit the tree hard , I was wounded so badly , i could barely move. I hit my head and stomach , my stomach was wounded badly. I tried to stand up and walk but i couldn't even to walk, had no energy , no strength. My vision was getting blurry . I though that I'm going to blank out and in few minutes and i blank out. I passed out on the floor laying near to tree.


	2. Meeting up the man from curse

I felt someone carrying me , the person's body was strong and warm. I tried to open my eyes but i could just open a little bit and it was blurry, I looked at the person, he had a silver long hair and golden eyes, i think. I started to move a little. The man started to hold me tightly.  
' I can walk by myself ' I said to that man.  
'No, you can't, you really bad injured ' The man said gently and looked at me.  
' I don't want to be a bother to you to carry me' I said in pain.  
' No you not, you should sleep , our camp in near' The man said gently again and looked at me. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and I blank out again.  
~After few hours~  
~Melody's POV~  
I heard some voice, I guess that was a little girls voice. I opened my eyes a little but again it was all blurry. I rubbed my eyes and i could see it all good and clear. I moved a little but the pain in my all body hurt-ed badly.  
'You shouldn't move' The little girl said.  
'Thanks for taking care of me ' I said to little girl . I was surprise to see a little girl taking a care of me.  
' Oh, its not me who took care of you but now I'm taking care of you, until Lord Sesshomaru comes back with medicine'. The girl said, smiling at me.  
'Where is he now, I need to thank him' I said in pain again.  
'His not here, he went to get medicines for you ' The girl said.  
'You shouldn't talk to this half breed' Someone just spoke from bushes I guess.  
'Shh, Jaken if i want i can speak , you are not my father , who says what i need to do ' The little girl said to the creature Jaken. The little creature in bushes was name Jaken . When the little girl said Jaken eyes widen and then he came out of the bushes. Jaken started to go at the girl but she didn't listen what he said. He looked like green frog. She just ignore him, it made me laugh a little.  
'Why are you laughing off?' Jaken asked angry.  
'It's too funny to watch you, you little frog' I answered smiling . Jaken went back into bushes and sat there.  
'It's so conformable laying here , who made this?' I asked that little girl .  
'It's was Lord Sesshomaru' Girl answer .  
'By the way call me Rin and what is your name?' Rin asked me with smile.  
'Melody' I answered to Rin with smile.  
'That's beautiful name Melody like for music, Melody' Rin said smiling at me. I smiled back . I tried to stand up but i couldn't the pain in my body was too painful for me to stand up. I lay back to spot were i was laying.  
'Tell me Rin , is that Lord Sesshomaru is a demon or human?' I asked her with confused face on.  
'Yeah Lord Sesshomaru is a demon ' She said with smile . i was really confuse how the human girl can be with demon, maybe the demon has a kind heart.  
'But why you being with him'? I asked her.  
'Lord Sesshomaru save my life and i want to thank him for saving me and i don't have no where to go and we now traveling together' Rin said smiling.  
'Oh , so he has a kind heart' I said softly. Rin nodded  
After few minutes Lord Sesshomaru came back and I tried to stand up but the pain in my all body was too hard for me to even move.  
'Lord Sesshomaru , you came back ' Rin said smiling, running towards him. Rin looked very happy with him, i guess he has a kind heart. I looked at him, I was shocked by his looks, he had golden eyes and silver long hair, that couldn't be him for the curse, nah, i don't thing so!  
'Are you alright , you look shocked !' Lord Sesshomaru said by walking towards me .  
'Yeah , I'm alright , just only in little pain ' I said gently to him.  
Sesshomaru was standing so the sun wasn't in my way, he looked cute standing in front of me .What I'm thinking about Melody be strong don't be fooled by demon!.  
In his hand there was some medicine for me i guess.  
'Rin take Jaken with you and go find some fire woods and food, we are camping here tonight' Sesshomaru said gently , looking at Rin.  
Rin nodded and she went to take Jaken out of the bushes.  
'Come on Jaken let's go!' Rin said cheerful.  
'Alright Rin , let me go first' Jaken said to Rin 'My lord we will be back soon' Jaken said to Sesshomaru , Sesshomaru nodded, Rin and Jaken left. Me and Sesshomaru we were left alone. It's was kind of strange me being alone with him , well he is a demon boy and I'm a half demon girl, I guess we will be good friends and I don't even know him.  
~Rin's POV~  
'Melody and Lord Sesshomaru they look cute together don't you think Jaken ' I said to Jaken.  
'Don't be stupid , he will never fall in love with that half breed' Jaken said coldly.  
'How do you know , Melody is very beautiful , he will I know , he will fall in love with her' I said smiling at Jaken .  
'No, it's never going to happen that way but if he will , I will kill my self' Jaken said sweating and scared about it . I started to laugh.  
'Let's go find food now ' I said to Jaken by picking the fire woods.  
~Melody's POV~  
This is awkward me and Sesshomaru alone.  
'So , what is your name ?' He asked me . I was is shocked why does he wants to know my name?.  
'Mine is Melody ' I answered strangely.  
'I think you know mine ' he said.  
'It's Sesshomaru , Lord Sesshomaru ' I said looking at his golden eyes.  
'Why did you save me ?' I asked him.  
'You remained me of someone ' he said gently.  
'You only save me because I remind you of someone else , that's nice of you ' I said in pain. He didn't say anything just groan at me and looked away from me.  
'I wanted to thank you for taking care of me ' I said gently . Now I was looking at him. He turned around and looked at me. I think I'm blushing cause my face is burning, No not now ...  
'That's all right ' He said back to me gently by looking at me.  
'When I will good enough to walk , I will leave ' I said to him , with kind of sad face.  
'You shouldn't ' he said'(I was like what?.) 'Well Rin looks like she likes you and I need that someone take care of her sometimes , when I need to go by my own ' Sesshomaru said gently , by putting medicine on my injuries.  
'Ahh, it's hurts' I said.  
'It will heal you quicker or I can use my powers to heal you ' He said again gently. I though how the heck he can heal my with his power , I'm confused what he said ?  
'No, it's alright just put some medicine on my stomach and thank you Lord Sesshomaru for taking care of me again' I said and I started to blank out again , i was totally blank out now again.  
~After few hours~  
I can hear a voice again and it's was Rin's voice , I woke up . I can feel warm from fire . I opened my eyes and in front of me was Rin with fish on the stick eating with Jaken. But Sesshomaru wasn't eating with them, he was looking at the sky and sitting little far away from fire. It was already night.  
'Are you alright Melody?' Rin asked me .  
'Yeah , I fell a lot better with those medicine that Sesshomaru gave to me' I said to Rin and I looked over to Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru face was so sad that's means he is thinking about something or he lost something special to him.  
'There you go eat up ' Rin gave me a fish on the stick.  
'No , thanks I'm alright , I'm going to see Lord Sesshomaru and thank him again ' I said to Rin. Rin nodded , Jaken was staring at me, do i really look that funny,scary or ugly?  
'Do you have a problem with me or what? ' I asked Jaken with angry face on.  
'No no , I was only looking at the injuries they look serious to me !' Jaken said , I never thought that green frog would ever soft side.  
'Don't worry about me and my injuries, I'm still going to leave soon anyway so I need to heal up quicker as i can ' I said to Jaken . I stood up and I was walking forwards to Sesshomaru.  
'Don't leave Melody , stay for one night with us ' Rin said sadly, 'If you go I will sad ' Rin said.  
'Al-right , just for one more night ' I said and Rin got back her smile on her face.  
I walked forwards Sesshomaru closer and closer and finally got up to him , I sat down on the grass near Sesshomaru.  
'Why are you walking , you have to heal up or the injuries will open again!' Sesshomaru said gently by looking at me.  
'I have you to heal me up 'I said blushing , he just looked at the sky now not at me any more.  
I don't know what to ask him , it's awkward that me and him talking , should I ask him what's wrong or something?...  
'Why are you looking at the sky?' I asked Sesshomaru  
'Nothing , just remembering someone special to me' He said softly.  
Sesshomaru was still looking at the sky.  
'Did something happen, did you fall in love with human or something else?' I asked him with sad face on .  
He didn't answer it but I can see from his face expression that he lost someone special to doesn't know that I lost something special as well my parents that I never saw them and my mother cursed me. One of my eye started to tear and I looked at the sky . I keep thinking are they really dead or they don't even wanted me?...  
'What's wrong ?' Sesshomaru asked me and sat next to me . I was surprised that he sat next to me and asked what's wrong.  
'Oh, it's nothing , just remembering my parents that I never saw them in my life!' I said wiping the tear of my face. He didn't answer it just sat there quietly. We were both looking at the sky remembering staff that is in the past.  
'You look like her" He said gently looking at me now.  
'What?' I said . I was confused and shocked , what does he mean I look like her?  
'You look like that woman I loved but now she past away, I lost her' He said sadly , looking at me.  
'Don't worry you will find someone else than her , there is loads of other woman's' I said with smile on.  
'No one will replace her!" He said coldly and he head back to sit near to fire place.  
'Sorry , I didn't mean it ' I said quietly that he couldn't heart it but I think he did hear me.  
I as still sitting on the cold ground and I was looking at the stars, I thought maybe one of the star is my mothers or fathers. After few minutes thinking about my parents I head back to site near to fire place and I sat next to Rin. While sitting next to Rin I remember about my weapons that Kafnana gave me , did Sesshomaru saw the or something?.  
'Hey Sesshomaru have you seen my weapons somewhere, they were with me , there was a sword, daggers and a bow with arrows?' I asked him gently. I was thinking that he will not talk to me because what I said to him later.  
'No, not at all' He said coldly.  
I was fine what he said about my weapons, but I need to find them, they are precious to me they belong to my parents. I stood up and went to get some wood to throw it into fire. After I throw the wood into fire , Sesshomaru stud up , he was looking at me and was walking towards him. I could say that he wasn't him self at all. He cam up to me , stud in front of me , he then put his hands around me I guess he wants a hug, I gave him a hug and then he grabbed my but , I was shocked!  
'What are you doing?' I said. He then shake his head and he said 'I'm sorry , I wasn't myself , I thought that you are that woman' He said gently.  
'Okay , that's was weird you grabbed my but , how could you ' My head started to spin around 'Let's go sleep my head is spinning around and was long day today' I said with straight face. I walked back to Rin and sat next to Rin.  
'Can I sleep o your lap?' Rin asked me cutely.  
'Alright' I said , then she lay on my lap and she fall into deep sleep looks like she was really tires. Jaken fall asleep too near to fire , only me and Sesshomaru were awake still. I started to fall into sleep. I picked up Rin and I lay against the tree and Rin on my lap. I was feeling that I'm going to fall into deep sleep now, I said last words 'Goodnight Sesshomaru' but he didn't say nothing and I felt to sleep.


	3. You brought my weapons

~Sesshomaru POV~  
Why I was trying to hug her and she said that I grabbed her but? Maybe because she looks like Kikyo. Kikyo is dead, she will not be alive any more , she is gone forever. I need to forget her and live on like Melody said. I turned my head to see Melody sleeping .  
'She looks so beautiful like Kikyo but she so strong and powerful , how a half demon have such a power?' I thought my self , while looking at her how she sleeps .  
I felt feeling for her it was strange when I was trying to hug her , Why? I don't like her or love her,Why?  
The fire has disappear , Melody was shifting, I should give her my fluffy to cover her up and Rin too. But it's wrapped around me , I guess I have to sleep next to her. I laid next to Melody , I got my fluffy and I cover Melody and Rin. I had to put my hand around Melody cuz that's only way to cover up Rin too ,I think she will understand. Melody she's so warm and smells mice, I have to have some sleep for tomorrow , tomorrow I have to find Melody weapons .  
'Good night Melody ' I said and I kissed her on the cheek.  
~In morning ~  
~Melody's POV~  
I heard the birds whistle and someone's hands in around me. I opened my eyes a little and I saw a fluffy but it wasn't clear so I rub my eyes with my hand and I thought "Could it be Sesshomaru's fluffy thing?" . When I rub my eyes i opened them wide and I nodded "Yep it's Sesshomarus". I turned to other side and saw Lord Sesshomaru sleeping next to me and he was covering me up , that's so sweet of him , I started to blush it was like a red tomato.  
'When you sleep you look so calm and cute Sesshomaru , I wish that you forget the past and move on without that woman" I said , blushing at him and looking at him. He then open his eyes, I slap him with my hand to his face. He has now the mark of my hand.  
"Omg what I done" I asked my self.  
'Don't ever do this again, you scared me ' I said to Sesshomaru , by looking at him shocked.  
'So you slapped' Sesshomaru said groaning at me.  
'am so sorry, i didn't mean to, you just got up so quickly and i got scared' I said by putting my hand on his cheek. He's cheek felt so warm. He groan at me again.  
'Would you stop groaning at me' I said looking angry  
'You shouldn't touch my cheek ' he said coldly but it kind of sounded gently.  
'Oh sorry ' I said quietly and felt sad for some reason . I turned around to other side so I don't need to see his face for now and he couldn't see mine face too. There was a quiet moment but it was so award.  
'I heard what you said' He said gently.  
I started to panic, omg he heard it , I will kill my self , if he gonna find out if I fancy him. I turn into stone now. Sesshomaru sat up and poke me , I fell on the ground with my face, I got up , went to sit against the tree , Sesshomaru was sitting in front of me .  
'And , what did you heard?' I asked him panicking and I got my eyes and ears wide open.  
'Everything from start to end ' He said gently , looking at me .  
'Oh okay , please don't say anything to anyone , what I wanted that you move on with your life ' I said quietly with blush looking at him.  
'Hmm' He said coldly now and he was still looking at me with his golden kind eyes . Rin then woke up.  
'Good morning mum ' Rin said to me by holding my hand now.  
'Mum?' I said with straight face. Rin then rubbed her eyes.  
'Oh sorry i didn't mean to call you mum , I was just dreaming about her' Rin said sadly.  
'That's alright ' I said with smile on and facing her. Then suddenly i became sad, my face was sad, I was alone in darkness still, with out my parents only me in the darkness, I'm nothing , I'm just a trash bag.  
'Melody what's wrong ?' Rin ask me .  
'I wish that i could see my parents ' I started to tear a little , one tear came down my face , Sesshomaru then came up to me and with his thumb he cleaned the tear with his thumb.  
'Thank you Lord Sesshomaru' I said sadly, facing him.  
He groaned again and he went some where with his demon speed.  
'Where did he go?' I asked Rin with some kind of straight face -_-.  
'Oh , goes off whatever he wants and he comes back whatever he wants. We should wait here' Rin said smiling . I nodded.  
'Rin , should we wake Jaken , let's scare him' I said smiling.  
~Sesshomaru's POV~  
This is the spot were i find her, Melody laying here against the tree. I walked around the tree to find her's weapons but they were all gone. I still could smell them because its was with Melody's scent. Her weapons are in demons hands. I was sniffing out, where was Melody's weapons. I followed the scent and I got up to demon, I should kill him for taking these weapons. I walk in front of demon.  
'Gibe me these weapons or die' I said coldly.  
'No, these are mine' The demon spoke.  
'Fine, have it your way then' I said.  
I grabbed my Tokijin and swing it , swing it on the ground and i killed him with few swings of my Tokijin's power.  
'Pathetic demon, thinking he can beat me' I said coldly . Now I got Melody's weapons , I can go back to our camp.  
~Melody's POV~  
'Ready Rin?' I asked her. Rin nodded.  
Me and Rin we were behind Jaken , we got some flowers that they stink and we out near to his nose that he could breath the flower scent in.  
'He os waking up ' Rin smiling like usually. Jaken sniffed the flower and he sneezed , when he sneezed from behind him , we said 'Boo' to Jaken , he was screaming. Me and Rin were laughing so hard that our stomach hurt-ed.  
'You idiots how dare you to scare me like this ' Jaken said sweating.  
'It's too funny to watch' I said to him by laughing.  
'Taste the fire from staff of two heads' Jaken said angry.  
Jaken put it front of him , his thing and one of the head started to blow the fire from it. Me and Rin got out of the way. Jaken was stopped by Lord Sesshomaru.  
'My Lord' Jaken said more sweating and scared.  
'If you dare to do it again , your life will end soon' Sesshomaru said coldly.  
Sesshomaru was kind to me , he protected me and Rin . It was like from the curse " he will protect you".  
'Melody I got your weapons back' Sesshomaru said gently.  
Sesshomaru got my weapons back there was a sword , daggers and arrow with bow.  
'Where did you get them from?' Sesshomaru asked me.  
'Well , it's my parents , they left to me' I said to him, kindly.  
I went to picked them up, I could only carry bow with arrows and daggers but i cant carry a sword and it was heavy for me to carry this thing. But Sesshomaru came up to me and picked the sword for me and he put next to his swords.  
'Thank you Lord Sesshomaru ' I said with blush.  
He just looked at me , I could see some kind of blush on his face.  
'Let's go' Sesshomaru said.  
I didn't know where we were going but i trusted Sesshomaru and I followed him wit Rin and Jaken


	4. Meeting with Sesshomaru's Brother

~Melody's POV~  
Mother, father, why did you die? what is the reason you passed away? I never saw you too. I feel so aloe and mother you put curse on me, what is the reasons for this , did you wanted to protect me? And why did you left your weapons for me even I don't know how to use them?  
'Are you okay Melody' Rin asked me.  
'M , oh yeah I'm alright just was thinking about something ' I answered with smile.  
'You were thinking about Lord Sesshomaru? Did you , I won't tell him' Rin said happily and winked at me.  
'W-w-w-what, no way!' I shouted at Rin ,she made me so angry , why would I think of him , he is a demon and I'm a half demon and he said he doesn't like half breeds. When I shouted at Rin , Sesshomaru and Jaken stopped walking and stared at me. Sesshomaru is looking at me , what should I do? I cant hold my blush. Wait why do I blush when Sesshomaru is looking , I'm not falling for him am I ?.  
After a while , Me and Sesshomaru and others we were walking through some kind of forest that I don't know and the air smelled like dog demon, like Sesshomaru. I sniffed the air again and its same smell like Sesshomarus. I sniffed again but its the smell of dog demon and I think a half demon , could it be that somewhere is half dog demon? I looked at Sesshomaru but he didn't react at the smell ,I think its Lords Sesshomaru's brother?  
'Sesshomaru , um Lord Sesshomaru , do you have any siblings like brother or sister?' I asked him with my thinking face -_-but he ignored me and started to walk deep into forest. Jaken then looked at me .  
'Well Lord Sesshomaru has a half breed brother , Inuyasha but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't agree that Inuyasha is his brother' Jaken said by looking at me.  
'But why?' I asked 'But his brother is exactly like me , so why does he dislike him? that doesn't make any changes that they have a human heart in there!' I said gently to Jaken and Rin nodded.  
'Jaken, why do you tell these things to Melody?' Sesshomaru said coldly and punch Jaken. Jaken has now a bump on his head and it's looks really funny.  
'S-sorry my lord ' Jaken said crying.  
Sesshomaru stopped in middle of the forest sniffing the air again. I looked at him and he looked at me, my eyes were straight looking at his and I started to scent something it was same scent like it was last time. That's means Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha is here somewhere near.  
Kagome's Pov~  
'Kagome , Sesshomaru's is here somewhere in the forest and there is a half breed with him' Inuyasha said with straight face.  
'Sesshomaru with half demon, what's this is about but Inuyasha you should not fight with him remember he has a human girl Rin' I said to Inuyasha and everyone nodded.  
There was me Kagome, Inuyasha a half demon, Shippo the fox demon, Miroku the monk but a pervert, Sango the demon slayer and her companion kirara our cat demon.  
'I need to speak with him anyway' Inuyasha said angry.  
After while we cross the same path that Lord Sesshomaru was and now we met Lord Sesshomaru. We stop a inch away from them.  
'Hey Sesshomaru I see you got another companion 'Inuyasha said coldly.  
'Inuyasha , you need to learn how to speak with your brother and others politely ' Miroku said 'Look and learn '  
' Hey would you bear my child' Miroku asked that girl with long brown hair and with blues eyes. She didn't said anything she just ignored him. Then Sango came up to Miroku and pulled his cheek. Sango was so angry on Miroku like usually.  
~Melody's Pov~  
Who are they and one of them in a pervert. This is so awkward. One girl came up to me and asked me.  
'Whats is your name ? Mine is Kagome ' The strange girl asked me.  
'M-my name is Melody ' I answered strangely.  
'That's beautiful name , this is Inuyasha , Sango , Miroku - the pervert one (she said quietly into my ear).  
'I can hear that ' Miroku said angry.  
'Shippo and Kirara are our friends too ' Kagome said .  
'So that's Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha' I said  
'He looks cute with thous ears, can I touch them ?' I asked cutely like a cat.  
'No way' Inuyasha said by crossing his hands  
I ran fast with my demon speed up to Inuyasha and I touched his ears. 'They are so cute and soft' I said smiling.  
'Would you knock it off' Inuyasha said drawing his sword out pointing at me.  
'I'm sorry ' I said sadly  
'Inuyasha , don't mess with her or you will get hurt !' Sesshomaru interfere and said coldly.  
'Uh , I couldn't fight a girl anyway' Inuyasha said with disappointing face looking at me.  
There was Me,Sesshomaru , Jaken, Rin and Inuyasha's group walking.  
~ Sango's POV ~  
'Miroku , that girl Melody , she looks cute but I can scents that she is powerful' Sango said confused.  
'I know , there was a story that one child was born with very powerful powers that we couldn't imagine, after child was born mother died afterward and her's parents left their weapons but no one knows if the child survived' Miroku said to Sango , I heard what they where talking and I asked ' Could you tell me the story again'. Miroku repeated the story but this time everyone was listening.  
'So you heard the story ' I said my tear cam out suddenly.  
'What's wrong Melody?' Rin asked me by poking me in leg. Inuyasha and others where shocked that they heard about that child without any parents and having powerful powers.  
'Guys I have to tell you something , it's important , very important' I said and they looked at me. Everyone looked at me but only Sesshomaru wasn't looking at me.  
'Well I'm that child who was born and m mother died after giving me birth but she still had time to put curse on me , I can't ever forgive her what she done!' I said sadly , Rin came up to me and grabbed my hand tightly. Everyone was shocked , they looked scared of me now but i needed to tell them. Miroku cam up to me.  
'We didn't know , so you're the child of priestess called Yumi , your mother was very powerful and what was your father called and is he a demon or human?' Miroku asked me with serious expression on.  
'Well , I don't really know , my mom's friend told me that he was one of the four Earth God demon. And I was born with those power adding my mothers and my fathers power' I said wiping tear of my face.  
'But do you know how to use them ? ' Miroku asked me.  
'No, I have no idea , how to use my power and use these weapons?' I said and grabbed those weapons and put in front of Mirokus feet.  
'We can teach you , if you want?' Kagome said.  
'You can , really' I said smiling. Then Inuyasha , Miroku,Sango,Shippo and Kirara nodded .  
I though everyone will be scared of me , everyone in village was scared of me and no one wanted to be my friend, but now i find friends that they could help me to control my powers. I am so happy right now.


	5. I shouldn't had heared it

~Melody's POV ~  
I walked up to Sesshomaru and looked at him cutely.  
'M, Sesshomaru could we stay here for a while? ' I asked him . Rin nodded.  
'Stay, we cant ,we have to find Naraku ' Sesshomaru said coldly.  
'Well you should have some time to relax a bit' I said looking at him. He looked away and didn't say nothing. I walked closer to him and I poked him. He turned around and stared at me strangely. Then I started to poke him more, more and more and he walked away from me.  
'Hey , stop poking me , if you stop poking we can stay a while ' Sesshomaru said coldly looking at me.  
'Yay' I said exited. Rin was exited too. Jaken just looked annoyed. I was so happy that I will learn how to use my weapons and my powers , I was exited. Inuyasha's group looked happy that Sesshomaru will join with them. I think that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't like each other. They keep staring at each other , it looked like thunder's were around them both. Kagome was happy about that Me,Sesshomaru Jaken and Rin staying with them for a while. So our journey was little cut off with my training.  
╰ ╮Melody╰ ╮ POV ~  
I woke up next to Rin , I looked around everyone was here sleeping in the hut but only Sesshomaru wasn't. The sun hasn't raised yet. It was still dark. "Sesshomaru where is he?" I thought myself . I walked out of hut. Sesshomaru outside either. I start to walked further away from the hut. While I was walking I saw Sesshomaru flying over the trees. I followed him , he landed and I was in bushes hiding. Some random girl came out, she started to talk with Sesshomaru  
'So you're here Sesshomaru?' She said with smile.  
'Yes , what do you want Kagura? Sesshomaru said coldly.  
'Remember the times we where together before some sad scenes?' She said smiling.  
'No, why should I remember ?'Sesshomaru said coldly.  
Did they had some kind of romance? I thought . Something in my chest started to ache really badly.  
'I missed those days when you had me in your arms' Kagura said.  
Why am I doing here? Why does my heart ache so badly?  
'What do you want from me?' Sesshomaru said coldly.  
'Well you know that girl Melody, what ever her name is, I don't like her, she is more powerful then and and even Naraku, she could destroy him forever , she has the power that can destroy the hall world' She said. Destroy , I destroy the hall world? I felt sad , really sad.  
'So what's your point?' Sesshomaru said coldly.  
'You could use er for destroying Naraku!' Kagura said smiling . Use me no way!  
'I don't need to use her, I will kill him with my own hands!' Sesshomaru said harshly. 'Don't fall in love with her , you had me in your heart. And we spend the night together ' Kagura said laughing again.  
So they spend the night together and he had her in his heart. My heart is aching very badly. It's hurts, it's makes me sad. Why did i even followed him? Do i even like him?. I left the bushes . Kagura and Sesshomaru notice someone was in bushes listening to them.  
'It's seems like i split it too much' Kagura said and laughed, then left with her wind power.  
I ran back with my demon speed and sat next to tree that was near to hut. I kept thinking what that girl Kagura said about Sesshomaru, I feel so sad , my heart feels like it's been broken into little peaces. While i was looking at the sky , it was sunrise now, Sesshomaru showed up in front of me and stared at me.  
'Did you followed me?' Sesshomaru asked.  
'Ye..Noo why should I ?'I answer sadly.  
'What's wrong , it looks like you cried ?' Sesshomaru asked cutely.  
'Don't worry its none of your business anyway' I answered harshly.  
Sesshomaru put his hand on my face so that could see him but i slapped the hand of my face .  
'Leave me alone go play with someone else if you want to play!' I said and walked off with tears in eyes.  
That time Kagome and Sango came out off the hut and saw how I just slapped his hand of my face.  
~Kagome Higurashi POV~

'What happened here? Melody wait!' Kagome asked and shouted.  
'Sesshomaru what's wrong with her , did you had a fight with her?' Kagome asked. He didn't answered , he just walked off in different direction.  
'Sango lets go see Melody first and then Sesshomaru' Kagome said 'Okay lets go' Sango said . Me and Sango we were worried about Melody and Sesshomaru right now.  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
'What's happened here?' I asked Kagome but she ran off to Melody with Sango. 'Don't tell me Sesshomaru had fight with Melody? I better wait here with these guys , who just keep snoring.  
~Melody's POV~  
While I was walking I saw lake, I ran up to it and washed my crying face off. I put my legs into water and sat there.  
'Why do I keep thinking of it, it only makes me feel horrible ?' I talked to my self.  
'Melody , Melody' I heard some voices shouting out my name. That's was Kagome and Sango. Then both ran up to me and drank some water from lake.  
'Why do you walk so fast?' Sango asked, them both were out of breath. 'I'm out of breath!' Kagome said. Kagome and Sango laid on the grass and looked at sky. After few minutes when they cached their breaths.  
'Oi Melody did you had fight with Sesshomaru?' Kagome asked with worried face.  
'Probably , because I saw and heard what I didn't need to hear and see' I said with tears in eyes.  
'What did you heard?' Sango asked. Them both sat next to me.  
'Well I followed Sesshomaru and I saw him meeting with some other women I think her name is Kagura ' I said 'Kagura, What did she said?' Sango asked.  
'Well she said that Sesshomaru could use me to destroy Naraku and In very dangerous I can destroy all the world and , and other staff I don't want to talk about!' I said in tears.'You can't destroy the hall world because you need all of four Earth Gods to do it and by the way your are half human and half demon!' Sango said. Kagome nodded. 'Well you could tell us the other staff that you don't want to talk about, when you talk about with someone it will make you feel better' Kagome said and smiled.  
'Well, w.. Sesshomaru had Kagura in his heart , Kagura was in his arm and his heart was only for Kagura , they even spend the night together , when i heard those words my heart just broke into million peaces' I said crying.  
'You're in love with Sesshomaru , very deeply I think with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru' Kagome said and Sango nodded.  
'But I don't want anymore to love him or even like him, after what I heard , I don't want to see him anymore' I said wiping my tears off 'This is what is called love at first sight and love , its only brings pain , I don't need him , I will become stronger and I will fight with him!' I said with little smile to Kagome and Sango, they were looking disappointing with me.  
'I don't know what to do in these situations, I never had it before but I think only you will love Sesshomaru truly because I can see this in your eyes' Kagome said with smile and Sango nodded.  
'It was in curse that my mother put me in it said that he will have long silver hair guy and golden eyes , that I will fall in love with him and he will with me but I think this will never happened' I said coldly. Kagome and Sango had straight faces. I then walked off.  
~Sesshomaru POV ~  
Did she heard it? It was her in those bushes I'm sure because of her smell. Why did she lied about it? Why did she looked sad? I got lots of question to ask her but probably she won't like to see me , something is up with her!.


	6. Training

~ Melody's POV ~  
'Inuyasha , Inuyasha ' I shouted.  
'Yes, what do you want?' Inuyasha asked.  
'Well , could you teach me how to control sword?' I asked with small smile.  
'I thought Sesshomaru is gonna train you' Inuyasha said. At that moment I saw Sesshomaru walking here.  
'I don't want Sesshomaru to train me because I think you're better than him ' I said loudly so Sesshomaru could hear it.  
'Did you heard that Sesshomaru , I'm better than you ' Inuyasha said laughing, pointing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked up to me.  
'I will teach you, I'm better than him anyway, if he didn't have Taseiga he would be dead by now' Sesshomaru said coldly, looking at him.  
'Sesshomaru' Inuyasha said angry 'I won't be able to teach you, ask that jerk, you don't need to ask he will eventually do it' Inuyasha said walking off , trying to find Kagome.  
This was awkward moment. Me and Sesshomaru left alone.  
'Let's go to more open area, I won't be nice to you' Sesshomaru said coldly.  
'Hmm, ahh okay' I said awkwardly.  
Me and Sesshomaru walked far away from our camp site. It takes ages to find open area. I thought inside of my mind. Sesshomaru looked at me and stopped.  
'Where is your sword?' He asked.  
'Well , i don't know , I forgot to get it' I said sweating.  
'Here you go ' He said throwing my sword near my feet . I picked it up.  
'Thanks' I said gently while looking at him. But why does he have my sword? I questioned myself, doesn't matter.  
We stopped . In front of my eyes , there was a huge area with out trees. Now we were standing across each other.  
'The first think you need to know how to block enemies attacks' Sesshomaru said. He run up to me with sword but i blocked it somehow.  
'Good ' He said.  
I was sweating, I blocked so many attacks from Sesshomaru.  
'Second , attack with hall your power but secretly and no one could smell it or see it' He said softly but at that time he attacked me but i dodge it quickly . I was injured little bit.  
'It's already afternoon, should we head back?' I asked normally . He didn't answer but started to walk. He had sad look on his face , what might have happened? Oh yeah that Kagura girl maybe? He had relationship with her , I suddenly became sad. I walked with my head down and my hair covering my eyes.  
~Sesshomaru POV~  
I turn my head to see Melody, her head was down , whats wrong with her? It can't be that thing with Kagura . Should I ask what's wrong ?  
'Um Melody, what's wrong ' I asked blushing , while looking through my shoulder to see her. She didn't answer .  
~Melody's POV~  
'Um Melody what's wrong? Sesshomaru asked  
I had that sentences going over and over in my head. I felt little bit of warm in my heart, he asked me what's wrong? I've never saw him before like that , i thought he is only cold person sometimes , but actually inside of him , he is sweet, cute and gentle i think.  
Inuyasha , Kagome , Miroku, Sango ,Rin ,Jaken ,Shippo and Kirara were sitting on the cold ground around the fire and eating cooked fish.  
They all turned around and stared , it was awkward , everyone is staring at me and Sesshomaru. I walked up to Kagome and sat next to her.  
'Melody, are you alright?' Kagome asked.  
'Yeah ' I said with a small smile.  
Sesshomaru came up to Inuyasha and sat down near him.'Get away from me Sesshomaru' Inuyasha said and tried to push him away but he just left it . Everyone's expression was like "omg he actually sat next to Inuyasha". For first time Sesshomaru sat down near Inuyasha , I think their parents would be happy if they would see this .  
'Melody ,Sango and Rin , let's go to hot springs' Kagome said with big smile.  
Me, Sango and Rin nodded happily.  
'Can I come with you guys too because they are boring ' Miroku said pointing at them ( Jaken , Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo). Sango and Kagome both slapped him , he had two hand prints on both cheeks.  
We walked up to hot springs.  
'Melody, why don't you go first 'Kagome said with smile , Sango and Rin nodded. They looked suspicious.  
'Hm, okay but don't go anywhere and come back right away' I said, it smells fishy about this , they're up to something. I took my clothes away and stepped in hot water. It felt so good...  
While I was in hot spring , the bush just moved, I was so scared . Someone stud on the tree branch . I turned around to see it , and it was Sesshomaru.  
'Ahhhh, get out of here' I screamed but Sesshomaru put his hand on my mouth. He was in hot water with his clothes, this is shocking , I'm gonna die and I'm NAKED- I thought my self .  
'What are you doing here? Where is Kagome?'I asked  
'Well, they said to come here' He answered  
~Flashback~  
'Sesshomaru , why don't you go talk with Melody' Miroku said . Sesshomaru didn't answer  
'Just go and hurry up ' Inuyasha said while looking into fire. Kagome came running towards Sesshomaru with Sango and Rin.  
'Sesshomaru go and talk with her and solve problem what happened in the morning' Kagome said in smile.~Flashback end~  
'So that's what happened' I said sitting down into hot water , but it's embarrassing I'm naked in the water(I screamed inside myself)  
'Tell me what you saw today in morning' Sesshomaru asked, came to sit besides me with his clothes on still.  
I have to tell him , How i feel but I'm scared.  
'I felt sad because what Kagura said back then, I felt jealous of her ' I said with blush. Sesshomaru was shocked  
'Jjjjj... jealous ' He said gently.  
'Me and her never had anything to do with each other I think , so don't worry about it ' Sesshomaru said gently.  
My hurt became happy again and bumping so fast that i cant count how many beats per min but there was still a bad feeling . But i didn't care because I loved him so much.  
We were quiet now, we had silence moment for few minutes.  
'Don't move' Sesshomaru said . He kissed me and bite my on my neck quickly. I let out little scream , he pulled me away . I was touching my neck and got freaked out, it hurts what did he done?  
'Whats did you do?' I asked being scared  
'I marked you as mine , now your only mine, I never could imagine I would fell for half breed , even my father did fall for human. I'm always gonna protect you ' He said and hugged me tightly. 'Now get dressed , its embarrassing' He said . I smiled, It was the best feeling I ever had , thank you do much mother for cursing me now , now i understand why you put curse on me I think.


End file.
